Casino (episode)
Casino is the 16th episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the second episode of Season 2. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) is hanging out at his house for now and then he needs to make the plan so that things could be better. He goes to his car and then he drives to the place. He goes to Alfred Packer's house and then he knocks on the door and then Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) tells Simon Packer to come in. He tells Alfred Packer on how the day is and then he talks about it alot more. He goes to the Harras Casino in Philadelphia and then He and Alfred Packer gets out of the car. He and Alfred Packer goes inside and then they meet a Casino Tour manager named Lena (Michelle Rodriguez) who knows things on how they work and then He and Alfred follows Lena to get things down right and then she tells them follow me and we will get through it. He and Alfred goes to hide stuff that is expired and then he throws it into the garbage and then leaves it there. He and Alfred follow him. *On the stairway He and Alfred sits in a meeting with Lena saying this is the right thing right and then he tells him that's right just do the job and then they meet a film actor and capo named Benjamin (Toby Huss) who is a leader of the Benjamin Crime Family and then he goes to tell him to do so and then a group of Capo's named Sterling (Marlon Brando), Quinn (Al Pacino), Hutch (James Caan), Chad (Richard S. Castellano) and Wilford (Robert Duvall) is telling a cannibal named Vincenzo (Sterling Hayden) who are knowing to seek and break and steal to submurge Simon is the deal and then Simon fights Sterling and then he shoots down Sterling, Quinn, Hutch, Chad and Wilford and then Vincenzo has lukemia and then he dies from lukemia and then He and Alfred tells Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) and James Humphrey (Matt Stone) to wait here for a moment and I'm going with Alfred and then they say okay and then He goes with Alfred to walk with him in a typical location. *He and Alfred follows Jake (John Marley) who knows the way on how it can cause and lead the truth to the point and then they enter a secret casino room to call into a meeting. He and Alfred tells Jake thank you for letting us come in a secret casino room and then he says your welcome and then He and Alfred meet Aaron (Joey Diaz) who is a loan shark is talking to George Noon (Dian Bachar) are sitting down for a moment and then he tells him please give me a moment and hold it and then a loan shark named Richie Noon (Richard Conte) is 7 years old who is George Noon's brother is going to give enough to say something and then he tells him to say nothing and then Richie Noon, George Noon and Aaron leave together and then loan sharks named Willie (Al Lettieri), Barbara (Diane Keaton), Choda (Abe Vigoda) and Konnie (Talia Shire) are giving nothing out for the task of loan shark assignments and then Simon shoots down Willie, Barbara, Choda and Konnie who are loan sharks on George's orders. He leaves the secret casino room and then closes and locks the door. *He and Alfred finds out that Aaron is calling in 4 loan sharks named Shane (Gianni Russo), Joseph (John Cazale), Joshua (Rudy Bond) and Ari (Al Martino) who are going to kill Simon and Alfred wants them down and then Joseph has skin cancer and then he dies from skin cancer and then Simon kills Shane and then Alfred kills Joshua and then Ari and then he follows Alfred out. He and Alfred goes inside the last room that exits the casino and then they find out that Loan Sharks named Mary (Morgana King), Jonny (Lenny Montana), Hugh (John Martino) and Luke (Salvatore Corsitto). He follows Alfred to the car and then they drive to the store and then they follow Aaron to the store to have the memory go down and then he takes them into a store to reveal their way. He and Alfred tells Aaron go to the exit and then 4 loan sharks named Joseph (Richard Bright), Cary (Alex Rocco), Bert (Tony Giorgio) and Steven (Vito Scotti) and then they exit the store. During a fight He and Alfred confronts Richie Noon and then Richie Noon tells Aaron to fight and then he fights Aaron and then Loan Sharks named Cindy (Tere Livrano), Adler (Victor Rendina), Julie (Jeannie Linero) and Candi (Julie Gregg) who knows how to get it down and then he shoots and kills Cindy, Adler, Julie and Candi to know they are loan sharks and then Aaron fights him and then he fights Aaron back. Richie Noon works as a corrupt loan shark cop and then he puts Aaron into arrest. He tells Aaron bye and then he tells Alfred come back and then George Noon, Polly Pry and James Humphrey tells them good job today and then they are thankful for the help. Deaths *Sterling - Killed by Simon. *Quinn - Killed by Simon. *Hutch - Killed by Simon. *Chad - Killed by Simon. *Wilford - Killed by Simon. *Vincenzo - Died from lukemia. *Willie - Killed by Simon. *Barbara - Killed by Simon. *Choda - Killed by Simon. *Konnie - Killed by Simon. *Joseph - Died from skin cancer. *Shane - Killed by Simon. *Joshua - Killed by Alfred Packer. *Ari - Killed by Alfred Packer. *Mary - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jonny - Killed by Simon Packer. *Hugh - Killed by Simon Packer. *Luke - Killed by Simon Packer. *Joseph - Killed by Simon Packer. *Cary - Killed by Simon Packer. *Bert - Killed by Simon Packer. *Steven - Killed by Simon Packer. *Cindy - Killed by Simon Packer. *Adler - Killed by Simon Packer. *Julie - Killed by Simon Packer. Incarcerated *Aaron - Arrested by Richie Noon